


Over the Top

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM Undertones, BDSM overtones, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex on Aphrodisiacs, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Remembering the Overboss's reaction to the fever blossom their first time around, Gage decided to sneak some into her quarters while she slept. However, he has to face the consequences of his actions once she finds out.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Overboss, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Overboss, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Kudos: 25





	Over the Top

Gage grunted as he found himself half-pushed half-falling onto the bed back at the Fizztop Grille. His head was still spinning as he looked up to find the Overboss of all people tugging desperately at his pants, baring teeth at his belt as if she were about to rip it off with them instead. He could have helped, sure, but she was such a sight to see. So desperate, so needy, her pupils still dilated from the effects of the Fever Blossom he may or may not have snuck into her quarters overnight.

“About to make a new rule about clothes,” she growled as she finally got the buckle to come undone beneath her shaky fingers that set to work right away on the button and zipper. “You aren’t allowed to wear them.”

The raider chuckled and lifted his hips as Nora began to tug his pants down. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but he was getting there. “That rule only apply up here or all over Nuka-World?”

Nora paused, his pants half-way down his thighs, and tipped her head thoughtfully. After a moment she seemed to have her answer. “Only up here. I don’t want anyone seeing you like I do.”

Gage smiled as her words practically echoed his own back at Dry Rock Gulch. No one else was allowed to fuck her so long as they were together, no one else was allowed to see him naked so long as they were together.

“Is that all you want, boss?”

“No,” she said as she reached down and tugged his underwear off, tossing it across the room before reaching for his cock. It began to stir to life at her touch. “I want you to push yourself up on the bed. We’re gonna need all of it for what I have planned.”

Gage did as asked, wondering what she had planned for him. She pushed his legs apart slightly, sliding herself between them until her head was even with his crotch. Kneeling in place she leaned in and took him straight into her mouth, coaxing him to life with nothing but her tongue.

The moan that left his lips would have been embarrassing if he thought anyone else could hear it, but he doubted they would over the noises she was making herself. The slurping, the gasping and gulping as she took him further into her mouth and throat than he would have ever thought possible. He could just imagine how it would look and sound if she were on her knees before him, arms bound behind her back as he thrust into her mouth at his leisure.

“Damn, boss,” he gasped, wincing as he felt teeth grazing the head when she pulled back.

“Did I say you could talk?” There was a fire in her eyes unlike anything he had seen before. “I know what you did, Gage. I tossed them out this morning when I found them, but not before taking a nice big whiff.”

Shit.

If Nora was bothered by his dirty little trick, aside from the obvious side-effect, she didn’t comment. Instead she began to kiss his thigh, using her hand to stroke him closer to orgasm. He made another noise as her hand tightened and her teeth sunk into the muscle at the same time. Had she been anyone else he would have called it off right there. But this was the Overboss and, if he were being honest with himself, he did deserve it.

“We’re gonna do this,” Nora said as she stood, pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. “But we’re doing this my way. You will do exactly what I say unless you say Deathclaw, then we stop. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Then play with yourself, but don’t you dare cum.”

Gage’s hand shot straight for his aching cock, still slick from her mouth. He began to stroke himself quickly, awaiting her next direction as she began to undo her jeans. She abandoned her own clothes to grab his wrist.

“Slower,” she commanded. “You’ll make yourself cum going that fast.”

Gage groaned as he did what he was told, the sweet release of a climax ebbing away. He watched as Nora turned her attention back to her jeans then closed his eye and began to set his head back into the mattress. A loud snap brought his attention back to her again.

“I never said to look away.” Nora was staring straight at him as she kicked the old denim off her feet, leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties he had never seen before. “You can watch me play with myself now. But you can’t touch me since you wanted to be naughty.”

Gage frowned, unsure if he was truly comfortable with how things were going. But was he uncomfortable enough to utter the single word that would make her stop? Watching her drop her panties and prop one foot on the bed he decided he wasn’t to that point just yet.

“You know how special you are, Gage? You get to watch me getting myself off. No one has ever seen that before.” Nora held his gaze as she lifted her middle finger to her mouth, sucking for a moment before lowering it down again, using her free hand to hold the lips apart, letting him see exactly how the digit circled and rubbed. “Do you like seeing this, Gage?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he gasped, keeping his hand at its slow and steady place.

“Do you want a closer look at it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Nora pulled her hand away then pushed herself onto the bed with the foot that was already propped up there. She crawled slowly, making it a point to watch his hand for a moment. She kept crawling until she could go no further, her body now even with his head. He knew right away what came next and he was ready. Nora reached forward to grip the headboard as she threw one leg over his head, pulling the other closer until she was hovering over him, looking down where she could most likely only see the top half of his head.

“Stop touching yourself,” she ordered. “Both hands at your sides.

“Yes, ma’am.” He did as told with no hesitation, already eager for the next part.

“Such a good boy,” Nora muttered, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. “How badly do you want this?”

“I want it,” he answered truthly, glancing down at her awaiting sex so close yet so far from his eager mouth. He knew it had to be clean. The rest of her sure as hell was, why would that be any different?

“You want it, what?” 

“I want it, boss.”

“Close,” Nora teased, wiggling her hips that remained just out of reach. “Try again.”

“Mommy?”

The look on her face was almost enough to make him bust out laughing, but he didn’t dare. She might really punish him. She might call their entire tryst off, leaving him to find completion solo. After a moment she shook her head.

“No. Not even close.”

“Overboss?”

“That’s it. Now tell me again; How bad do you want it, Gage?”

“I want it, Overboss.” With a small grin that he knew was hidden from her sight he pressed his luck a little further. “I want to taste you, Overboss. I want to taste you cumming in my mouth.”

That seemed to be exactly the answer she was looking for. She lowered herself onto his face, her fingers finding purchase in his hair to needlessly hold him in place. With her thighs so tight around his head there was no possible way for him to get away even if he wanted to.

“Use that tongue,” she commanded, her back arching and pushing her hips harder into his face. “You know where to use it, Gage. Make me cum.”

Gage searched desperately for a moment, frantically trying to find the spot he knew she wanted him to find. Tipping his head back just so he found it. He ran his tongue in tight circles over her clit, retreating it just long enough to lubricate before going back at it, drinking in her moans and aroma.

“F-fuck,” Nora gasped, pitching forward and grabbing the headboard for balance, pressing her pubic area against his nose. He wasn’t about to complain, but it was getting a little hard to breath, and his tongue was starting to ache. But after just a moment she seemed to bring herself back from wherever her mind had gone. “Enough.”

Gage pulled his tongue back and breathed deep, taking her scent in as he did. How long had it been since he’d tasted and smelled someone so fresh and clean? And how on Earth had she managed it?

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft as her weight left his face, the bed dipping to one side as she knelt beside him. Taking deep, gasping breaths Gage managed to nod. “Good. You did good. You managed to make me cum just like I asked. I think you deserve a reward for that. What do you think? Can you say please, Gage?”

“Please,” he gasped out, his cock starting to ache again.

“Can you tell me what you want?”

“Please reward me, Overboss.” The words felt wrong. He wasn’t one to beg. He wasn’t one to roll over and ask. He took, he demanded, but he never asked. “Please reward me for making you cum.”

“Such a good boy,” Nora purred again, crawling down to his feet where his cock stood at full attention for her. “Tell you what, I’ll even let you pick your reward this time. Do you want me ride you, Gage? Or do you want me to just get you off with my hand?”

“Ride me, please, Overboss.”

Nora said nothing as she tossed her leg over his hips, her pussy just grazing the head of his dick. She grinned up at him, obviously watching his expressions as she sank onto him slowly.

“Naughty raiders get punished for not listening,” she reminded, “So listen real close: You are not cumming until I say to. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gage gasped as a knee-jerk reaction. When he realized what he had said he tried to backtrack. Nora just laughed, leaning back and bracing a hand on his shin as she began to gyrate, the angle pulling his dick down slightly.

“You can call me ‘Overboss’ or ‘Ma’am’ for now. Just be a good little raider for me and let me enjoy this. But remember, no touching. Also if you move your hips so much as once without my permission you will be punished. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gage answered, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides and his hips still. It was a lot to remember, but he had a feeling she was going to make it all worth it.

With flexibility and balance Gage never knew was possible Nora tipped her head back so far he couldn’t see her face anymore. Her breasts were pushed out, bouncing slightly with every movement she made. With one finger she began to stroke her clit again, the walls of her pussy tightening as she did. Gage could feel his eye fluttering closed but he dared not shut it without permission.

“Moan for me, Gage. I want to hear you.”

Gage forced a moan or two, feeling odd about it. But as she began to move faster, her cunt seeming to become wetter and hotter as she went, he found it easier to moan and grunt, awaiting her next order.

“I’m cumming,” Nora gasped, her head and back snapping forward, bringing her hips and his dick with it. “Cum with me, Gage. Do it now!”

Gage had never thought it was possible, but it almost felt as though she had really commanded an orgasm from him. This time his eye did close, his head throwing back into the pillow as his cock twitched and he spilled everything he had into her.

“Damn, boss,” he gasped as she pulled off and fell onto the bed beside him. He could only assume her little game was over now. She had gotten off more than once, he had finally been allowed to finish himself, so now things would return to normal, right? He reached up to touch her but she swatted his hand away.

“That’s not what I told you to call me,” Nora said as she raised her eyes to his. “We ain’t done yet, Gage. That was just the start of things. But I can let this one go, I think. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, you remember the safe word?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What is it?”

It was a trick. It had to be. He was going to say it and she was going to stop, claiming that he had ended their fun. But what if it wasn’t? What if she decided to punish him for not saying it? Deciding to risk it, he muttered the single word that could end it all. “Deathclaw.”

“Good boy,” Nora muttered, sitting up and crawling back up the bed until she could toss her leg back over his head again. “Now, how about you get to work cleaning the Overboss up, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
